herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Pure Good Proposal: Moana Waialiki
This proposal is about Moana Waialiki from Disney's Moana. Who is she? / What has she done? Moana Waialiki is the daughter of Sina, with an inherited love for the seas and voyaging. Even though Moana loves the ocean, her parents aren't happy about her decision. When her island becomes endangered due to the threat posed by an angry Te Kā, Moana was chosen by the ocean to journey across Oceania to the island of Te Fiti to restore the heart stolen by Maui, and save her people from evil threats. Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors Moana is tough, strong-willed, almost fearless, and physically strong. Although she has a moment of self-doubt, she is very proud of her identity and is often too stubborn to escape new challenges. Moana takes her new experiences and tasks very seriously, and even if everything seems to have disappeared, she will fight for her own value. Despite her burly style, she can still show great power and overcome the most terrible beasts and impossible obstacles in the oceans of Oceania, while relying almost entirely on her own wisdom. Moana did his best and suffered a major identity crisis. Surrounded by a caring family and a community that supports her neighbors, Moana is very concerned about her people and the village where she was born and raised. However, she is also passionate about the ocean and wants to sail outside the reefs of her hometown. At the beginning of the film, it was forbidden to sail in order to ensure the safety of the people of Motunui, but even so, Moana's aggressive and tenacious attitude made her dream of living outside the island to be realized. At the same time, Moana was very happy to be dedicated to her village during her time as a training supervisor. Moana is a smart and witty leader who can quickly correct any problems faced by the village and enjoy his body and optimism during the crisis. Moana's loyalty to her family and people actually played a role in her serious identity crisis. When she takes great care of them, she occasionally feels extreme because she is attracted to the sea, like her song "How Far I'll Go"; she believes that if she wants to go to the ocean, it will eventually make her The loved one is disappointed. At the same time, she felt obligated to her ancestors and wanted to revive their way of finding ways to commemorate the legacy of the people they left with her. These contradictory emotions will eventually become the biggest challenge facing Moana in the entire movie. When people discovered that she had been selected by the ocean to restore the legendary heart of Ti Fiti, Moana did not focus on the potentially devastating outcome of the task, but the unity of Motunui's love and her dream of sailing in South America. The tradition of her great ancestors. Although this will ultimately benefit all parties, this mentality may be the biggest flaw of Moana. Moana is brave and fearless, pursuing her goals wholeheartedly. She can be selfish, because she is willing to endanger the lives of others to prove that she has the ability to face her ambitions without failing. During the filming, Tui and Maui faced Moana in this regard, and although she denied the two accusations, she knew that it was correct. In this regard, she may also be very ck because she did not go through the proper path-finding or even sailing methods. She is rarely scared, but because of this, she may occasionally bite more than chew. However, these acts are not malicious or even intentional. Moana was very sympathetic and caring, which prompted her to perform life-threatening stunts because she really thought it was a bigger benefit. Admirable Standard In contrast, Moana grew with failure. Actually, Moana can also remind himself to be serious about this purpose and feel lucky. After Maui refused to assist her to against Te Kā, she had the courage to face the lava demon alone to redeem herself. She is also very understanding and hopes to help herself by helping and understanding others first. This is most evident when she spends an hour exploring the reasons behind Maui and its inner demons. By doing so, she is able to demonstrate the wisdom of self-love (especially about how one should look at his inner strength and guidance, not others). Moana will later use it to encourage himself in the darkest hours. As the adventure grew, Moana found out more about herself. She began to realize that no one but you can define who you are. She is not dedicated to the ocean alone, nor is she dedicated to her people, but to herself. Therefore, she was able to bring her two loves together and eventually reshape and respect her previous life: the unity between her people and the ocean. Final Verdict She is surely to be approved. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal